


Heart and Soul

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ron Weasley, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Dom Neville Longbottom, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Malfoys, Grey Harry Potter, M/M, Mates, Multi, OOC Lucius, Other, Polyamory, Smut, ooc draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance on his 17th birthday. It turns into a very busy day and Harry finds out he has two mates. What happens when they are not who he expected? Harry is gonna delve into his saving people thing.This story starts just before seventh year. Canon until sixth year. No Horcrux hunting. Some people are going to be a bit out of character.  Creature Fic.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been writing some darker stuff lately. This story is going to be lighter and have lots of Fluff. There will be some dark moments, there is still a war to fight.

Harry lay in bed. It was 11:55 on July 30 and he was moments from his 17th birthday. This summer had been both ok and horrible. It was ok in that over the last school year he had finally had a decent growth spurt. He was up to 5’9” and Vernon no longer seemed threatening. Not to mention he had become skilled in a number of wandless spells. Dudley hadn’t been much of an issue since the summer before fifth year with the dementor attack. On the bad side of things, he was missing Sirius something fierce. He also had not heard from his friends all summer. Letter after letter sent out and no replies. A wandless tempus, 11:57, he wasn’t planning on any gifts this year. Maybe Remus, and Mum Weasley would send him something.

 

His thoughts, turned dark. All the people he had lost in the last couple years. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, they were all dead. Ron and Hermione, even Neville and the twins, all seemed to be ignoring him. 11:59. He had to turn Ginny down himself. He wasn’t sure why but things never felt right with her. Midnight. “Happy Birth…” He didn’t get to finish his wish to himself as suddenly pain racked his body. At first he thought it was another attack from Tom. However, his scar was one of the few things not hurting.

 

First, it felt like every bone in his body was being stretched. Then his muscles proceeded to writhe and contract painfully twisting his already painful bones. He was glad he had placed up silencing wards as he could tell by his raw throat that he was screaming. Next came a pain in his hands and feet as it felt like they were shifting and growing. His back, oh fuck his back felt on fire. Suddenly, he felt a massive tearing in his back saw blood and gore splash across the room. That pain was to much as his world suddenly went black.

 

He awoke sometime later to a pounding headache, and a pounding on the door. As he groggily swiped for his glass, he growled as he heard a crunch where his hand hit. _Wait he growled, and no pain from any glass._ Finally he opened his eyes, fully and yet his room was clearer than ever. Looking at his hand, he was surprised to find it covered in emerald and sapphire scales and ended in claws. In a bit of a panic he went to roll over, and cried out as something caught on the bed and wall. Harry strained his neck to look over his shoulder. He bit back a curse when he saw large wings also covered by emerald and sapphire scales. Although, small obsidian scales covered the more membranous part of the wings. Upon seeing that, he pushed up till he was kneeling then stepped off the bed.

 

Immediately, he conjured a mirror in front of him. First thing he noticed was that the emerald, interwoven with sapphire, scales covered every inch of skin he could see. Second his hair was longer and completely smooth and shiny. Also, he had to be at least six foot six. He had broad shoulders and his muscle mass had greatly increased. _On top of that, he had conjured a mirror effortlessly...how?_ His wings touched both walls and were only halfway unfurled. His eyes had taken on a bit of a glow and were slit like snake or dragon eyes. From his head, just above his temples, sprouted two horns that swept back in a soft arc. Looking down he noticed his feet had shifted and sprouted talons. It took mere moments for him to take this all in. Harry had a choice to make. Answer the door like this, or try to change back then answer it. _Wait today he was 17. He was now an adult in the wizarding world and could leave._ Smirking, Harry moved to the door.

 

An hour later found Harry sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. His things were in a room upstairs. He was sitting at a table by himself, chuckling as he tried to hold in stronger guffaws. When he had opened the door, not realising his new strength, he had torn the door off its hinges. Vernon who was bellowing at Harry, fell back against the wall eyes wide in fear. Petunia had fainted and Dudley was nowhere to be found. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry moved back into the room. He then closed his eyes and focused on looking human. Opening them again, he looked in the mirror once more. He was back to human alright, and anyone could tell it was him by the scar. However, he was still around six foot four and probably 210-220 lbs of rippling muscle. He looked like a player from american football.

 

He had gathered his things quickly. Vernon was still frozen as he walked out the door and called the Knight Bus. Harry asked for the Leaky Cauldron and they shot off. He trusted Hedwig to come find him. No one on the bus, nor anyone in the tavern had recognized him. His new size plus the longer hair covering his scar helped with that. So he sat there, drinking tea, and eating breakfast, laughing in his new found freedom. Suddenly, an owl flew in and dropped a letter right on his plate. Luckily, he had finished. The owl flew off without waiting as Harry opened the parchment.

 

_To Lord Harry James Potter-Black,_

 

_It has come to our attention, that you have come into your inheritance this day of your 17th birthday. As we no longer need to go through your magical guardian, we request your presence to meet with your account manager Nograk. There is much that needs brought to your attention and we are sure you have questions. Come at your earliest convenience._

 

_With regards,_

_Griphook_

_Gringotts Manager._

 

Harry sat back in surprise once more. _Lord? Since when was he a lord, and what is this about a magical guardian? Well no time like the present._ Making sure he had his wand and Gringotts key, Harry made his way out of the tavern and off to the bank. As he came closer to the guards outside, he noticed that he could now sense them in a way he had not before. It was like whatever he was could recognise them as fellow creatures. They apparently could sense him too. He bowed his head and as the knowledge came to the front of his mind, he greeted them in Gobbledegook.

 

_“{Blessed day to you, I am friend. May your enemies bleed from a thousand cuts.}”_

 

The guards seemed taken aback, but nodded and gestured inside. Continuing on his way, Harry came to the large front desk.

 

_“{Well met, Griphook. May your vaults be overflowing. I received a missive to meet with Nograk.}”_

 

_“{Lord Potter-Black, we have been expecting you. Please offer a drop of blood to confirm who you are.}”_

 

Harry extended a claw and pricked his finger allowing a single drop to fall on a piece of parchment. When it fell, a flash of magic sprung up and the parchment revealed his full name.

 

_“{Right this way Lord Potter-Black. We have been trying to reach you for some time.}”_

 

Harry was led down a long hallway, before being ushered through a rather opulent door. Inside, a rather royally dressed goblin sat behind a well crafted desk. The walls were lined with bookshelves and in between hung weapons of fierce construction. Harry often forgot that goblins were considered a warring race. The goblin was standing and gesturing before him.

 

_“{Lord Potter-Black, please be seated we have much to discuss. A few things we should discuss today. First, you should take an inheritance test, it will let us know what you are as well as what lordships and other titles you can claim. Second, there are discrepancies in the accounts we already know you claim. We have tried reaching you ever since, your godfather’s will was brought forth. However, all attempts were sent back to us by your magical guardian claiming everything was fine, we even have notes with your signature stating such.}”_

 

_“{Ok what will, also what magic guardian. I have never been told of any of this.}”_

 

_“{We were afraid of this. Albus Dumbledore was your guardian, although come to think of it, I am sure your parents had a will as well. Before the inheritance test, we should have both brought forth and read.}”_

 

Harry nodded, and Nograk called another goblin inside. He was dispatched to bring forth the two wills. Moments later the goblin came back.

 

_“{The wills are sealed Lord Nograk. I could not retrieve them.”_

 

Nograk moved to say something but was interrupted as Harry roared.

 

_“{Who the fuck sealed those without making sure I had seen them. You will fix this or there will be retribution.}”_

 

Harry took deep breaths to try and calm down. When he opened his eyes again, before him were two bowing goblins. Completely forgetting gobbledegook for a second, he stammered out.

 

“Umm, what..why are you bowing, get up get up please.”

 

After raising their head the two looked at harry. He then realised he had let out his creature form in his rage. He quickly calmed himself, but he didn’t shift back just yet. It was Nograk who responded.

 

“Well Lord Potter-Black, we know what creature you are. You are a draken and by your colors you are of a royal lineage. The Draken have always been first amongst magical creatures. You are the first to be seen in the last century. Yes, of course we will rectify this situation. Sharptooth take word to King Ragnok, he will want to see this.”

 

Harry shifted quickly as he slumped into the chair behind him. _A draken, and he was some sort of creature royalty, what the bloody hell. Merlin’s balls this was a lot to take in._ Straightening himself he peered over at Nograk.

 

“So what does this mean. Who sealed those wills? Oh, sweet Circe this is a lot to fathom.”

 

“Do not worry overmuch Lord Potter-Black. We should start the inheritance test now. By the time we finish, the King of the Goblin nation, and the wills should have arrived. Now please, I need you to let seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment. It has been treated with a potion that will react to your blood.”

 

So Harry once again pricked himself with a claw, and let seven drops fall before his magic sealed the wound. With a bright blue flash, words began to appear across the parchment.

 

**Harry James Potter**

 

**Born July 31 1980**

 

**Parents**

Lily Anne Potter nee Evans

James Fleamont Potter

 

**Godparents**

Sirius Orion Black, Minerva McGonagall

 

**Titles**

Lord Potter

Lord Black

Heir Peverell (Lordship needs claimed)

Heir Emerys  (Lordship needs claimed)

Master of Death

Master of the Deathly Hallows

 

**Creature Inheritance**

Draken-Emerys Line

 

**Magic Core**

Emerald Mage

 

**Magic Affinities**

Fire Magic

Death Magic

Parselmagic

Wandless Magic

Dracomagic

Healing Magic

 

**Accumulated wealth**

(If all lordships claimed)

3,126,489,807 galleons

457 sickles

673 knuts

23 properties

1,358 books and tomes

Various items and jewels

Familiar vaults

 

**Mates**

Unknown-Neko

Unknown-Veela

 

Harry sat back, head spinning. He was Merlin’s heir, bloody hell. Professor McGonagall was his godmother, did she even know? He had mates, what did that even mean. _Breathe, Harry breathe._

 

“Well Lord Potter-Black, it would seem that is how you are a draken. Heir to Emrys indeed, Merlin was the first draken granted the boon of an ancient dragon he healed with his magic. It is often overlooked by modern wizards and their often prejudiced ideals about creatures. You are as powerful as he was. Yet you may face similar prejudices. Enough of that, would you care to claim your Lordship rings now?”

 

Harry sat up and collected his thoughts. He settled his breath. “Yes, let’s do that. Thank you Nograk.”

 

“It is an honour.” Nograk made another deep bow before snapping his fingers and four wooden boxes appeared on the desk. “Let us start with the Potter ring, as that will assuredly accept you.”

 

Harry opened the first box. The Potter ring was fairly simply, a gold band that thickened at the top. There the Potter crest, that of a roaring lion sat. It’s eyes were two inset rubies. As he slid it on his finger, a warmth flooded through him. It was like coming home, peaceful and happy. It shifted size to fit his finger better. Next came the Black ring. It was formed from some sort of black metal. The black crest was at its top. Three ravens flying over crossed wands, one eye of each raven was inset with a amethyst. Slipping it on another finger, he felt cold magic sweep over and through him. It was not unpleasant, more like dipping into the Black Lake. With that, it settled and shifted to fit his finger. _Two down,_ he thought.

 

When he opened the next box he was surprised. A thick gold band, no jewels and the crest was interesting. A triangle, inset with a circle and split in two with a line. This time when he slipped it on, he felt a chill pass down his spine and suddenly three men stood in front of him. One held a wand, one a stone, and one wrapped in a cloak. The one with the wand spoke.

 

“This is the Elder wand given to me by Death and first of the Deathly Hallows. Have you ever used violence other than to protect yourself or your loved ones? Have you ever injured an innocent to pursue your own goals? Would you heal an enemy, if you knew that doing so might mean they still try to bring harm to those you care about?”

 

Harry thought about this long and hard. “I do not like violence, I have felt guilty every time I have ever used spells to attack another. I used to want to be an Auror, but now having faced battle… well I would much rather lay down my wand or only raise it to help others from here on out. I feel responsible for each life that I could not save, or who died because Voldemort wanted me. I have retaliated, not always with the purest of intentions, to those who have hurt me and mine. I never liked it and I take great pains in not doing it again.”

 

The man bowed. “Then this belongs to you. May it serve you well. It will never turn from you so long as you hold to those ideals. It is powerful and men covet it. However, if you are careful, you shall be its last owner.”

 

Harry felt a weight settle in his hand. Looking down he found the wand in his hand. He could feel energy thrumming beneath the surface. Then the man with the stone was speaking.

 

“This is the Resurrection stone. With it, you could see your loved ones, but to do so holds them in the plane a mere mirage of those you love. Would you waste away your soul, holding on to those who have gone? Would you let them go and move toward the future?”

 

Harry had to breath hard after that before settling himself. “As much as I would love to see and talk to those I have lost, I have people still in my life that need me. Like the Mirror of Erised, I can turn from this. I shall place it in a vault, I do not need the distraction of temptation.

 

“They are always with you. You hold their memories in your heart always. Take care to remember that.” and so Harry felt the stone in his other hand. Then the last man spoke out.

 

“Ah Harry, this one is already yours. You may have broken a few rules, but you have always used the cloak to do what you thought was right. Continue to do so and it will serve you well.” this time Harry felt nothing, but he knew the cloak had never left his pocket.

 

As the vision ended, Harry found himself still holding the wand and stone. Nograk was staring in shock. “Lord Nograk, please place this stone in the Peverell vault. It need not see the light of day again.” He then placed the stone on the desk. He slid the elder wand into his wand holster next to his holly wand. “Well one more to go it seems.”

 

Harry opened the last box and gasped. The ring inside was made of pure platinum and was in the shape of a dragon. As he reached for it, the ring unwound and the dragon reared up. The emeralds it had as eyes seemed to stare into his very soul. He held it gaze and kept his hand where it was. Slowly the dragon crawled forward. It sniffed at him and nipped at a finger. Finally, as if deciding Harry was worthy, it crawled onto his finger and settled into place. The wash of magic Harry felt swirling around him was immense. When it settled, he felt powerful, more so than ever before. Maybe, this was the power the Dark Lord knew not.

 

The door to the far end of the office opened with a bang. In came a procession of fierce looking goblin guards. Behind them walking more sedately, was King Ragnok, behind him looking distraught was Griphook, in chains. Harry stood and bowed low. _“{Your highness, you honour me with your presence. May your riches know no bounds and all your enemies fall before you.}”_

 

 _“{Stand my Lord, it is I who should bow to you.}”_ He did just that before continuing. _“{I must apologise on behalf of the goblin nation for our negligence and for the betrayal of this one.}”_ pointing at Griphook. _“{This own sealed the wills, upon reading them to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore bribed him, with money that should have been yours. If you can forgive us for these actions, and knowing Griphook shall be punished, I would name you brother and kin to the goblin nation. We will offer you all support in what is to come. We only ask your support as well should we ever have need.”_

 

Harry stood in awe for a moment. Some instinct told him this was a great honour. He knew what conflict was coming. The might of the goblin nation on his side would mean a great deal.

 

_“{There is nothing to forgive. A nation should not be judged for the actions of one. I am honoured by your offer and graciously accept. I swear to honour the goblin nation and offer my help should they need it. By Lady Magic, so mote it be.}”_

 

_“{I, King Ragnok, do swear that Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Emrys, is brother and kin to myself and the goblin nation in all but blood. I swear to honour him, and come to his aid should he need it. By Lady Magic, so mote it be.”}_

 

With that, a swirl of magic whipped through the room as Lady Magic blessed the oaths given. After the room settled, King Ragnok departed, his guards pushing Griphook before them. Harry shudder not wanting to know what was planned for the goblin. He and Nograk again sat at the desk. The goblin was grinning, a fearsome sight to behold, all teeth. Harry returned it in kind also showing as many teeth as he could and letting his fangs show. They concluded their business, and Harry promised to return soon to check out the familiar vaults. He departed, he noticed a change in the main entrance, and as he looked around he noticed goblins all offering him nods, well wishes, and those fearsome smiles. The other patrons stared and whispered not sure what was going on.

 

It was as he stepped through the front door that it happened. He caught a glimpse of blond hair and a scent as someone brushed past him. _MATE!_ his instincts screamed at him. Before he could turn around a hand grabbed his elbow and he felt a familiar tugging as if passing through a tube. They vanished from the spot, only to reappear elsewhere moments later. Harry let all his features out on full display with a growl. Instincts say his scales were natural protection against spells. His eyes found his target. _No, no it couldn’t be. His first mate was none other than…_ Standing before him, hands held up, no wand in sight, head bowed in submission.

 

“Lord Malfoy” he growled out. “I think kidnapping is illegal. Especially, when it’s the boy-who-lived.” He began to stalk towards Lucius. Harry was stopped suddenly by another scent and a soft voice from behind him.

 

“Please, my lord, my dominant, please do not harm our mate. My Lucius, my love. Please.”

 

Harry relaxed as a woman, a beautiful woman came into view to stand beside her husband.

 

“Lady Malfoy, am I to understand that I am safe here. Me, Harry Potter, am safe in the home of Death Eaters.”

 

She looked up at him then, as he let his features to revert to normal. She searched his face, and he swept his hair back revealing the scar that was still there. Lucius even looked up as she gasped.

 

“How, you are not the boy my son tells us of?”

 

“My birthday is today, I came into my inheritance. I was just leaving Gringotts when your husband grabbed my and disapparated us here. I learned many things there. One, I am a draken of Emrys’s line. Two, I am lord of four Ancient and Noble houses. Three, Dumbledore is not as pure as everybody thinks. Four, I have two mates, a veela and a neko, and every instinct in me is telling me its you two. So tell me, how is it, that magic saw fit to mate me with two people who hate me and what I stand for.”

 

This time it was Lucius who spoke up. “Dominant, please sit listen to our story. I am not a death eater by choice.” Harry sat, his eyes suspicious and a spell on his tongue. “Those claims of being imperiused, yes they were lies, but I might as well have been. I went to the Dark Lord on my own at first. He was charismatic, and I had been raised on the ideals of blood purity and separation from muggles. Then, I came into my inheritance. Mine came late as my father had placed blocks on me. Blocks that kept it at bay. That is until the dark lord cruciod me and my magic needed to heal me. I am a veela, and he tortured me for it. I wasn’t pure anymore, but I was useful, my family had power.

 

When I found my mate, the first time, the first time Narcissa was brought to me. It was an arranged marriage and she was younger than I. As soon as we could we slipped away to Gringotts to confirm some things. We found out we were both submissives. Our dominant mate was a draken. We have waited twenty years for you. Twenty years in which we were able to have a boy. Those loyal to the dark lord kept us under watch, kept us under threat if we did not act our part. Now he threatens our boy, you must have seen Draco this past year. Our lives were on the line if he did not fulfill his commands. We taught Draco in secret, he doesn’t believe in blood purity either, but we all have had to do what we must. Please, I beg you, forgive us, keep us safe.”

 

“Is Tom here right now? Is Draco? You must come with me, right now. With Draco and only what you can carry. You must leave all this behind, at least until the war is over. I will not make you fight but you must promise to leave Riddle. If you can do that, then I believe you and we can work on this. I will give you a safe place to stay, but we must leave now.” He looked at them expectantly but not with malice. His new instincts told him that Lucius was sincere. It would take work but they were family now, he could feel it coming off both of them.

 

“Yes, yes we will go with you. Love go find Draco, have him pack a trunk. Only what is needed we can buy anything else. I’ll go pack our things. We will meet back here in ten minutes. Mitsy, Tippy.” Two house elves popped in. “Mitsy take Mistress to Draco then help them prepare. Tippy please apparate me to our room. Then stay with us I will have more instructions when we meet back here. Ten minutes, that is all we can take.” And they popped away. Harry disillusioned himself and stayed on alert. He knew Death Eaters were in the house, even if Voldy wasn’t. Sure enough less than ten minutes later three people and two house elves popped back into the room. Not able to help himself, Harry disillusioned himself directly in front of Draco who would have screamed if Harry hadn’t clamped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Luc, Cissy, are we ready to go. Hello, Draco, we can explain once we are out of here. I need you to come here, I have a portkey.”

 

Narcissa stepped over, grabbing his arm, but Lucius took a moment to bend down.

 

“Tippy, Mitsy, you have served us well as have all our elves. We must leave for a time. Please hide yourselves. Tell the others. We will be back when we can. Until then keep our home safe. Keep each other safe. I promise we will return.”

 

Then Lucius stood and came to grab Harry’s other arm. Harry pulled out the portkey, just as the doors burst open. “ _Portus_ ” There was the familiar tugging at his navel, as the image of an enraged Bellatrix disappeared before him. Moments later, all four landed just outside the door of Potter Manor. He looked down at his mates.

 

“Welcome home. Let’s go inside, we have much to discuss.”

 

He led them inside, keeping a hand on Draco as well. Didn’t want the boy to get a shock or worse trying to get in. As soon as they stepped inside, they all got a surprise as a house elf popped up in front of them.

 

“Oh dear, oh dear. Dopsy not be knowing, Lord Potter, master Dopsy is sorry, Dopsy not knowing new master be coming.” She moved to wring her ears but Harry shouted out.

 

“Stop, Dopsy stop. I did not know I even had this manor until today or that it came with an elf or are there more of you. Potter elves to me.” There were multiple pops until six elves stood before them. “Ok, we have met Dopsy, who are the rest of you and what do you do.”

 

“Bitsy be your cook Master.”

 

“Wipsy be Head elf and nanny for babies”

 

“Redan be groundskeeper”

 

“Tipsy, Dipsy and Dopsy, be personal elves master.”

 

“Ok, thank you all, I can tell you take care of this place. Bitsy I believe a bit of tea and biscuits would do. Then a late lunch. Redan, the grounds looked amazing, keep up the good work. Tipsy, you will help Draco, Dipsy, please take care of my mates, and Dopsy I will be taking you on as my elf. You three, we need three rooms prepared. Make sure mine and Lord and Lady Malfoy’s rooms are connected. Please place Draco nearby, until we can explore and he can pick his own room. Now Wipsy, no babies at the moment, but if you could lead us to the sitting room, then help Bitsy with lunch that will be most helpful. Now later tonight we will go over rules. No self punishment until we have that talk.”

 

He turned to the Malfoy family, who were all staring at him a bit in awe and confusion. He gave his best charming smile, one side of his mouth pulling up a little higher than the other.

 

“Everything ok? Shall we?”

 

“Potter, did you just call my parents, your mates.” Draco was paler than usual.

 

“Come on Draco, we can discuss this in the next room and if your gonna go by last names, its Potter-Black-Peverell-Emrys. I would prefer you call me Harry though.” Harry gave a smirk. “Wipsy, shall we.”

 

Wipsy led them down a bit of hallway. It wasn’t Malfoy Manor, but it was well decorated. It had a homey quality that Malfoy Manor seemed to lack, though that might have been the charade that family had to present. Harry was in awe. This was his and if things worked out, he had people to share it with. Yes they were older, but one of the things Nograk had explained was that creatures lived far longer than even wizards and were able to have children longer as well. That was a weird thought. He knew submissives of both genders could bear children. He also knew instinctively, that while Lucius and Narcissa had Draco, no matter how much they tried they could not have another child until their dominant, him, came into their lives. He had always wanted a family, could this actually work out to give him one.

 

They made it to the sitting room. It was decorated in warm shades of peach and cream colors. It was nice but he was redecorating to be more modern soon. It would do for now however. “Please, sit.”  Harry took an armchair as did Draco, while Lucius and Narcissa took a loveseat.

 

“So Draco, yes I called you parents my mates. That is what they are. Look this is weird and awkward. I just came into my inheritance today and it came with so much information. I’ve been trying to wrap my head around things all day. Lucius explained all that’s been happening to your family and I couldn’t leave you all there. I wish I had taken your hand that first day, you just reminded me of my bully cousin, and i despise bullies. Plus Ron and Hagrid had already told me that all evil wizards come from Slytherin. You know the hate wanted to put me there, I had to beg not be be placed there. That idea changed after third year. Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and yet he gave my parents up to be murdered. I just want all three of you to know. The past is the past, I am over it, you’re forgiven. Please forgive me as well, especially you Draco.”

 

Draco looked like he was about to speak, when Lucius suddenly gasped out in pain and fell to the floor. He was clutching his left arm. “It’s the mark.” Narcissa screamed out. “He’s trying to kill Lucius through it.

 

Harry quickly pinned Lucius to the floor with his magic. He only did so to keep the man from thrashing. He then let instinct take over. He grabbed Lucius’s arm on either side of his arm and reached out with his magic. He could feel it, that dark energy pulsing into Lucius. It was attacking his mate’s core and it was killing him. He pushed his own magic deeper, wrapping it like a barrier around the dark magic. He then began pulling those dark strands up and out of Luc. Harry made sure he left his mate’s core intact as he fought Tom. He thought of the idea of having a family. He thought of his love for his friends, for Remus and Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and even Luna. He had family, people who loved and cared for him, and now he had more. With that thought, he pulled as hard as he could, pouring all that love into it, as if it was the most powerful patronus. Finally, the dark magic was gone, evaporated into thin air.

 

Harry opened his eyes and released his magic hold on Lucius. The man sat up and ripped his sleeve up his arm. Everyone gasped as the skin was bare. Harry had magically burned the mark away, leaving bare arm. It was interesting being this close to Lucius, and Narcissa who had kneeled down beside him. They were beautiful, both of them. In her worry, some of Narcissa’s Neko traits had popped through. Those ears and tail were way to cute, for a woman who seemed to be made of ice most of the time. Lucius’s veela and his draken responded. Merlin, Lucius was pretty. Both looked at him in awe, and apparently his draken had come out in full. He could feel his wings wrapping around all three of them. He growled deep in his chest, comforting his mates. It was a promise to take care of them. He heard a responding trill from Lucius as well as a purring from Cissy.

 

Suddenly, he remembered Draco and quickly pulled back his wing still they sat behind him. He turned to Draco with trepidation, but Draco rushed passed him to kneel by his father. He was amazed when Luc showed him the bare flesh on his previously marked arm. In a surprise gesture, Draco hugged his father tight before turning to Harry.

 

“All is forgiven, if you already care enough to do that for my father, who am I to get in the way. Who knows, my own birthday is in a week. I might end up a creature with a mate as well. Just promise me I don’t have to call you dad or something equally disturbing.” Draco shuddered at the thought and Harry did to. Harry reached out a hand like Draco hand done nearly six years ago. “Lets just make it Harry, and maybe friend.”

 

Draco shook the offered hand. “In that case call me Drake or Dray, all my true friends do.”

 

They all took their seats again, though Harry now sat between Cissy, and Luc. They drank their tea and got to know each other. Wipsy came and got them at some point, practically demanding they eat the lunch prepared for them. Draco then pardoned himself to go explore a bit. Harry, Luc, and Cissy settled back on the coach. They talked about everything. Harry decided to lay everything out before them. They were horrified when he talked about how the Dursleys treated him. Cissy clung to him as he told of them of each school year. Luc held back a bit, not used to showing such emotion and affection. He let Harry throw and arm over his shoulder though. Finally, they were just talking about well anything.

 

Wipsy came again and got them for supper. Draco was there, and they talked about his birthday coming up. Harry promised, if Draco gave him a list of friends he trusted and wanted there, that he would find a way to make it happen. They then made plans for all three Malfoys to get checked out at Gringotts just to be sure. Harry needed to go to Grimmauld Place, and settle a few things with the Order. He sent Dopsy to collect his things from the Leaky Cauldron. Then it was decided that a shopping trip was in order. Harry needed an entirely new wardrobe. All of the Malfoys needed things as well.

 

Finally, it was time to go to bed. Draco said goodnight to his parents, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. Once he was in his room, Harry showed Luc and Cissy there room. He mentioned that if they needed anything, he was just through the door. Cissy went up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. Harry said goodnight and turned to leave but felt a hand on his arm. Luc pulled him back and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Thank you, for saving my life and for saving my family. We can make this work.” Harry blushed as he mumbled that it was nothing and went to turn in. He lay there for an hour, tossing and turning. He heard the door open from his mates room and a soft “Harry” call out. He motioned his mates over to his bed, and the slipped under the covers with him. He pulled both of them to his chest, growling contentedly. Within moments all three of them were asleep. Tomorrow was a new start for all of them.

  
  


 


	2. Choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some fun with his mates, they take a shopping trip and Hermione moves in. Ron is an ass, and the Order gains an inner circle.

Harry woke up to the feeling of warm bodies against him. He took a deep breath feeling comfort in the scents of his mates. Granted it was a little weird how quickly they seemed to be getting comfortable with each other. He mentally shrugged, must be a creature thing. These were his mates, to his instincts that was all that mattered. He knew they were all gonna have issues about one thing or another, but they would work through all that. Right now he is content to hold them. It was weird being the largest, guess being the dominant it was his job to protect them, and he would. Nothing would harm them, not if he could help it. Eventually, he opened his eyes and stared down at his mates. There was a sort of beauty to them while the slept. No worries or stress tensing their faces. No decorum needed to be presented. They looked a lot younger than their age, and he looked older. Merlin, he could feel scruff on his face this morning that was new.

 

He shook them both gently to wake them. He really had to piss and the sun was up if the crack in the curtains was anything to go by.

 

“Luc, Cissy, we have a lot to get to today and I need the loo.”

 

Bleary eyes greeted him as both mates looked up. Both shook themselves awake though as if they had forgotten where they were. Then they both relaxed and leaned into Harry. He received a kiss to each cheek causing him and the givers to blush slightly. Feeling playful, he scooped Narcissa up into his arms and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He then deposited her next to her husband and gave Lucius one as well.

 

“I could get used to this.” he commented as he got off the bed and moved to the ensuite bathroom. He had taken care of business and hopped into the shower when he heard the door open again. Peeking out the curtain he was graced with the lithe figure of Cissy leaning in towards the mirror. She was pretending to check her face, but Harry could tell she was trying to get a glimpse of him.

 

“Care to join me.” he let rumble out. He was feeling a bit bold, and apparently so was Cissy. She smirked into the mirror at him before letting the nightgown she was wearing slip off. Harry physically gulped at the vision before him. Narcissa was truly beautiful. She was short and curvy in all the right places. Harry had at least a foot on her. He held the curtain open allowing her easy entrance. Harry did his best to maintain eye contact and maintain propriety. However, all thoughts of that left as she joined him under the stream. She pressed her body to his and took the soap from he. She then proceeded to wash every inch of him she could reach.

 

“Someone is rather blessed darling.” It was then that Harry noticed Luc had entered the room. He got nervous. This was day two and the man’s wife was washing his body and caressing him in such a wonderful way. Harry actually moaned as she dragged nails across his side. Mentally saying  _ fuck it _ , Harry leaned down scooped her up again and started kissing her with passion this time. It was a good thing that the shower was huge. Harry heard the curtain get pulled aside, and a body pressed against his back laying kisses on his shoulder blades and down his spine. Shivering, he set Cissa down and turned to take his other mate into his arms. Luc was much closer to his height and yet he still needed to bend down slightly for their lips to meet in a fierce kiss.

 

“While I am certainly enjoying this can we take things a bit slow. Two days ago you were my enemies. Also, I-I...oh dammit...I have zero experience with either gender. I’m not telling you to stop, just for now let’s finish our shower. Like I said we have a lot to do today. We have time to explore each other, and I don’t want to rush.”

 

“That is quite alright love, this is all very new to you, us too in some regards.” Narcissa was then giving her husband a scathing kiss. Harry felt it in the pit of his stomach. No jealousy, just desire and the springboard of something else, something deeper. They enjoyed each other’s company. They explored each other as they washed. It was an incredible experience that they all felt deepening their bond. Too soon they were done and stepping out to dry off. They got dressed in separate rooms, and harry said he would meet them downstairs for breakfast soon. He wanted to take a quick look around and honestly something was calling to him.

 

Making his way downstairs, Harry moved down a hallway they hadn’t explored last night. He ended up in front of a solid metal door. There was no handle, but as he touched it with a hand, he felt a surge of magic, and then something mechanical behind the door was clicking. As he stepped inside, torches all around the room sprang to life. He was in an armory. The Potter crest was all over the room and there were weapons and armor of various types all around. First he felt drawn to a set of duelling robes, they were made of dragon hide and looked about his size. He slipped them on only to find that they were perfect. 

 

Next he found a wand holster with two slots. He placed it on his arm and slid both of his wands into it. After he did so, the holster seemed to vanish from his arm. However, he snapped his finger and his holly wand sprung into his hand. Sliding it back he tried a different finger and the elder wand was now in his hand. Finally, his eyes caught a flash of something. What he found was basically a silver sword hilt, but when he picked it up a brilliant blade flashed from it. He slipped the hilt into a special sheath on his belt. He felt nothing else in the room, but decided to come back at some point to see what else was there. He did grab a pair of dragonhide boots on his way out that looked his size.

 

Feeling ready to face the day, Harry moved to join the others. Upon entering the dining room, he practically heard Draco’s jaw fall open. It was his mates, however, staring at him in open appreciation that kept his attention. He smiled to them all as he sat at the table. “I found a armory of sorts down the hall. Felt like wearing these as they fit much better than the rags from the Dursleys. I say we take a shopping trip after breakfast. We could all use it, and I doubt we will be attacked in broad daylight. Even so I am highly prepared now to deal with such. So how do you all feel about it. I am not just going to pressure you all into doing things.”

 

“Sounds wonderful Harry. I for one trust you as our dominant. We all need items, clothes, materials, I bet Draco would love some potions equipment and ingredients. We could do with upgraded furniture and the manor could stand for some modernization. Harry you especially need an entire new wardrobe. I assume you plan to claim your spots in the Wizengamot, and duelling robes just won’t do for Galas, and Wizengamot meetings. Oh this will be fun.” Cissa was practically purring at the idea of dressing Harry up. Harry thought up another point at that.

 

“I need help from all three of you. Growing up as I have, I know very little about wizard etiquette and culture. I need training if I am going to be a Lord and your mates. I would hate to do anything that embaresses any of you. That includes you Draco, we are friends now and I would hate to ruin that. Also, I need to determine who I can trust with the knowledge of you three and what you mean to me now. I also need to find proxies for when I am in school. However, we can take care of that after shopping. I need to go to the order meeting tonight. No doubt my disappearance is not secret anymore.” By then they were done eating. “Is everyone ready, shall we be off. Who wants to pop away on my arm. One of us has to take Draco.”

 

As it turned out, Narcissa came and took his arm and Lucius moved over to Draco. With a twist and a pop they all disappeared. An instant later they appeared at the apparition point in Diagon Alley. Harry asked Cissy and Luc to walk together ahead of him, Draco too. Harry was on alert. It was better to be safe than sorry with his new family. They decided to stop at Gringotts first and make sure everything was good. The Malfoys looked on in surprise as Harry was greeted with bows and goblin smiles. He hadn’t told them about the boon the goblins had granted him. He would tell them afterwards. 

 

Things went smoothly and all was taken care of. It was confirmed that Cissa and Luc were his mates. The goblins had informed them their magic was whole once more, meaning that children were now a possibility again. Draco had discovered that aside from possibly being the same creature as either of his parents, he had a chance to be a kitsune, elf, or shapechanger. They would know for sure in a couple weeks on his birthday. They had also discovered that Draco was heir to the LeFay line. Draco would have two mates as well, a pixie and an elf. From there they made their way to Madam Malkin’s. Narcissa and even Draco seemed to thoroughly enjoy fashion. Cissy made sure Harry was in the best materials, in the best colors, and everything fitted him to a tee. She even made sure that special charms were included for when Harry shifted as he didn’t want his wings or Height change to shred his new clothes.

 

They decided to grab lunch at a local cafe so they could continue shopping after. They were just sitting down in the outside patio when Harry heard a very familiar voice. It wasn’t directed at him though.

 

“Oi, ferret, you and your family slumming it. Had to go and get a bodyguard, bunch of coward death eaters.”

 

Harry, who had his back turned, motioned for the Malfoys to leave this to him. Turning to Ron, he noticed Hermione was with the boy. However, there was a separation between them he wasn’t used to seeing. He made sure to flip his hair away from the scar.

 

“Hey Ronald, fancy seeing you here. Hello, Hermione. Ron, I would appreciate if you didn’t insult my mates and their son. They are no more death eaters then you.”

 

Suddenly, Ron’s wand was in his hand trying to point it at the Malfoys. “Run Harry! they must have you  _ imperiused _ or confounded.” Ron didn’t get to say anything more, as Harry’s draken side ripped itself to the surface. Harry placed himself in front of his mates and Draco, wings spread to cover them. Ron shrieked and dropped his wand. “These are my mates. I am a draken, descended from Merlin himself. Best friend or not, you threaten them again and I will kill you. Hermione, please step away from him, I can scent the creature blood in you and I refuse to hurt an innocent. Ron if you can accept this then please join us for lunch. If not, I will see you at school and we can hash this out then. Hermione I would like it if you would stay, we have much to catch up on.”

 

“Well I’m not hanging around a bunch of death eaters. C’mon Hermione lets go.” Ron moved to grab the short girls arm but she flinched back. This caused Harry to growl a warning. Hermione spoke up then. “No Ron, Harry is right, I want to catch up with him. Plus we already discussed this. You didn’t get a creature inheritance and therefore not my mate. I have two by the way, a neko and an elf. Just go.”

 

Ron’s face went as red as his hair. He huffed as he snatched up his wand. He turned as if to leave, then lunged at Hermione trying to grab her. He didn’t even get close as suddenly he was flying backward with a broken nose. Harry had rushed forward and punched him square in the face. When Ron stood up he screamed curses at Harry. Calling him a traitor, and that he was going dark. Harry wandlessly silenced him, then sent a couple mild jinxes his way. Ron took the hint and took off. Harry shifted back to normal as he turned. He noticed Narcissa had come forward to comfort a terrified Hermione. The fact his mate would do that for his friend made his heart swell with love.

 

“Hermione you ok, you still want to eat lunch with us.” Harry moved up to take the short girl in his arms. Merlin, she was tiny compared to his new size. “So you came into an inheritance than, wanna tell us about it. What have you learned? Found any mates yet?” Harry knew the best way to get Hermione out of a bad place was to get her talking. He was surprised with how she started though. She full on bowed to him. “Yes my Lord..”

 

“None of that now Mia, your my best friend. Let me guess you have, you have been researching ever since you got yours. Therefore, you know what I am and what it means. Just stop, no need for formalities between us little sister.” Harry realised what he just said and meant every word.

 

Hermione looked up at him with a blush, before swatting his arm. “I’m older than you, and don’t you forget it. Anyways, yes, I found out I am a pixie. As you heard I already know what my mates are, just not who yet. I feel weirdly drawn to this table though.”

 

“Well, Hermione I do have a neko mate as well, but I know for a fact she is mine and Lucius’s. However, it could be Draco. He could be either a neko or elf, and he has a pixie mate. In fact, I am sure of it. Now, please just here me out. Draco, Luc and Cissa, they never wanted to be death eaters. Hard to be a blood purist when you have creature blood. Tom trapped them years ago, and they have had to play a part. They left everything behind just yesterday when I offered them shelter. Please Mia, try to get to know them, the real them.”

 

Harry looked at his mates fondly as he said this. They really were nothing like they had presented for so many years. Narcissa was no ice queen, she was mischievous and flirtatious. Lucius was rather demure and caring, not at all the pompous prick Harry had met at the World Cup those years ago. They were his, and he loved them more with each passing moment. As he swung back to Hermione, she looked contemplative. However, a wide grin spread across her face as their eyes met. She gave him a hug then chose to move seats. She decided to take Harry’s advice and began talking with Draco. That left Harry in between his mates. They ordered lunch. Harry got a 20 oz. steak rare with a baked potato and vegetables. Narcissa ordered fish and a glass of milk. Lucius got a fruit salad with nuts. Draco stared at them all as he ordered a chicken basquaise and a glass of wine, with his parents permission of course. Hermione chose a leafy salad and a tuna sandwich.

 

Harry wasn’t all that interested in the vegetables, but he found if he picked them up and offered them to either side, his mates would lean into him and nibble them out of his fingers. Luckily, Dray and Mia were getting along and talking. However, this meant that nobody saw the brightly dressed witch sitting by herself in the shade several tables away. The witch in question was scribbling furiously with a sneaky grin plastered on her face. Harry’s group was in there own little world, enjoying the companionship. Eventually they were finishing up, Harry paid for the meal. The witch made herself scarce before being noticed. Hermione decided to join them for the rest of the shopping trip and even accepted the invitation to dinner. She really wanted to catch up with Harry, and Draco was rather intelligent and fun to talk to.

 

So for the next few hours they meandered through shops, talking about their summer. Narcissa would interrupt on occasion to ask about furniture or color choices. Finally, Harry asked Hermione why he hadn’t heard from her at all this summer. Not even a birthday card or gift. Then he felt like an ass when she explained that she had been living at the Burrow, since she Obliviated her parents and gave them a new life. Harry pulled her into a hug then. At least when he lost his parents he was too young to really know them or understand the loss. Yeah her parents weren’t dead, but to her they might as well be. He understood though, her parents had no magic, and this was the only way to keep them safe. Harry asked if she wanted to stay with him now that Ron was being terrible. She gladly accepted.

 

So they did more shopping to provide a room for Hermione. Narcissa took her back to get some clothes as well. She was a young witch and should dress as one on occasion. Harry could tell Narcissa wasn’t trying to put down Hermione’s muggle heritage. She was just excited for another female in her life. He didn’t think Hermione minded so much. If she was Draco’s mate, she would need to get used to it. They made their way home, tired after a long exciting day. Hermione was given a room where she settled in. Harry promised she could help him organise the library as well as the vault books.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, until Hermione reminded him that they had to go to the Order meeting. They finished eating quickly and Harry promised his mates he would be back before to late. However, if they felt ready for bed they should just use his bed and he would join them later. He let them know of his plan to inform Snape what was going on. None of them were surprised to hear that Snape was a spy for the Order. What was a surprise was that Albus death had been arranged as he was dying anyways. With a quick kiss to both of them, he grabbed Hermione’s hand and apparated them away.

 

When they arrived in the sitting room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, no one seemed to see Hermione at first. Harry found himself with no less than eight wands pointed at him. He found Remus and carefully brushed his hair back to expose his scar.

 

“Har-Harry is that really you.” Remus inquired but was interrupted from hugging him by Moody. “Someone ask the boy his questions. Can’t be to careful now. Hermione too. I see you back there little miss.”

 

“Oh alright fine. Harry, what creature was in a tank in my office when I was a professor.”

 

“A grindylow, Remus. Now I will handle Hermione, considering she has been with me all day. Hermione what was the first spell you performed in front of me.”

 

“Oculus Reparo.”

 

“Thank you. Wands down everyone.”

 

Harry turned to each person in the room, glaring slightly until all wands were away. In the room, was Remus, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Snape. Snape sneered at him, and everyone else besides Moody looked appropriately chastised. “Look I get it, I don’t look the same, and I have been unavailable for a few days. I will explain once everyone is here and the meeting starts.” More people began filtering in and they all moved into the dining room to sit around the table. Molly Weasley served some tea and finger foods. Shacklebolt then called the meeting to order.

 

“Now I called this meeting for two reasons. One, we all thought Harry was missing, and two Severus was summoned by He- who- must-not-be-named. Since, you showed up Harry, why don’t you tell us what happened and where you have been?”

 

“Before I begin there is something I must do.” He turned to a certain redhead in the room. “Ron, by my magic and as Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Emrys, you are hereby banned from all my properties. So mote it be.” There was a swirl of magic surrounding the redhead and he suddenly vanished from sight. Harry then turned to the rest of the group. He ignored the gaping looks he received from most of them. ”As some of you might remember, although all of you failed to acknowledge it, yesterday was my 17th birthday. I came into a creature inheritance as well as Lordship of four houses. I also discovered that I have two mates, who I was with yesterday having lunch when Ron and Hermione came up to us. Ron decided to threaten my mates, and when Hermione took my side, he attacked her. He has not seemed repentant at all and is therefore unwelcome. If any of you have a problem, you can find somewhere besides my property to hold these meeting. Professor Snape, I think it’s your turn, although I may interrupt since I believe I know what this is about.”

 

Snape gave him an odd look before standing up. He cleared his throat and began. “The Dark Lord has placed a kill order and bounty on all the heads of the Malfoy family. It seems he has had misgivings about them for years and has been holding them through blackmail and threats. Somehow, last night they escaped their manor and know one seems to know where they went.”

 

“Ah yes, that is where I come in.” Harry stepped in again. “Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, are my mates. Lucius bumped into me as I was leaving Gringotts and without warning disapparated me to his manor. He did not know who I was but both our instincts screamed mate. They are not death eaters. In fact, Luc no longer bears the mark of Voldemort. I was able to remove it thanks to my magic and our mate bond. Now before any of you ask, no I am not imperiused. I can throw off that curse. I will not be asking my mates or their son to fight or join the Order. If they wish to join, it will be of their own free will. Now if there are no questions, I need to speak with Professor Snape in private and get home to my new family.”

 

The meeting fell into a cacophony of noise and yells at that point. Finally, Harry got fed up and released his draken side with a roar. He watched as everyone shrank back except for six people who merely bowed their heads in submission. Aside from Mia there were five other creatures amongst their ranks. “Everyone but Severus, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Remus, and Mia, get out. I do not have to explain myself to any of you. GO NOW before i get really pissed.”

 

When it was just the seven of them, he looked around still keeping his features out. “I already know what Mia and Remus are.” He waved a hand warding the room. “This space is now safe, please, features out.” With that each in kind revealed what they were. Mia’ wings fluttered behind her as her ears became more pointed. Severus revealed glowing red eyes and pointed fangs. Charlie took on an appearance similar to Harry, except his draken form was smaller and his coloring was reds and yellows. Bill’s lower half became a column of flame that spiralled like a tornado, and Fleur had plumage and claws similar to Lucius. So two drakens, a veela, a vampire, a pixie, an ifrit, and a werewolf. Charlie was giving Severus an interesting look.

 

“I ask that none of you call me lord or behave submissively. I know what I am, what we all are. My mates are too. They were held by threat of each others lives. Voldemort considers us impure, tainted by our creature blood. This is what we are fighting for. A future where no one is held down by blood status or creature blood. We are all magical beings and do not deserve derision. Severus, I know you are a good man, and you had to hate me to protect your role. I hope there is nothing bad between us moving forward. We need to plan your departure from Hogwarts however. I am going back there for my last term and no death eaters shall remain. We will figure something out that keeps you and Hogwarts safe. Now I think your mate needs you. Have you truly been suppressing your creature side so much that your mate just now was able to find you. Let him in, you are both good men and you deserve comfort and love. Now, I want to go home to my own mates. I think from here on out, us an any others we find with creature sides, need to form our own circle inside the Order. The rest just don’t quite get it.”

 

Severus nodded and moved over by Charlie. They began speaking in low voices and Harry could see tears forming in Charlie’s eyes. He hoped the two of them could work through this. He promised to be in contact with them all soon. With that, he grabbed Mia’s hand and disappeared with a pop. When they reappeared, they were greeted by Luc and Cissy. Hermione quickly excused herself wanting to go to bed. Harry pulled both his mates into his arms giving them kisses in turn. He dragged them to bed where they talked about the meeting. They agreed with keeping the creatures more close knit. They were also happy to hear Severus had a mate. They were not sure yet if they were ready to join the order or if they would even fight. Harry assured them that neither was necessary unless they truly wanted it. They changed for bed, Harry leaving his chest bare. Luc followed suit and Cissa work a simple silk babydoll. Harry kissed them both and pulled them close. Offering a last comforting growl, he fell asleep to Cissa’s purring and Luc’s trilling.  


	3. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has been busy. This is a shorter chapter, but it has become to much of a detriment to my writing to try and force chapters to reach a certain word limit. For all my stories, chapters will now be whatever length I need them to be. I hope you enjoy as it begins with some smut and ends with Harry getting some revenge.

It was a week after the Order meeting, and Harry was settling in with his mates. Their bond was growing stronger each day and Harry was learning a lot about the Malfoys that the outside world would never see. Cissy was affectionate and flirtatious, no matter what they were doing she loved having at least some contact with him. Luci was surprisingly a cuddler. Harry would be reading or working on summer homework and Luci would lean against him or lay his blond head in Harry’s lap. Luci had finally dropped the glamour he constantly wore in public after the fourth day with Harry. He was a little shorter than his glamoured self. His silky blond hair reached all the way to his ass and his build was much more feminine. Just the night before, he had trusted Harry enough to display one of his most hidden secrets. Harry had been laying in bed reading, Cissy tucked into his side. Luci had taken a shower and when he stepped out he cleared his throat to get Harry’s attention. Harry’s jaw dropped at the sight before him. Luci had stepped out wearing a black, lacy babydoll nightie with Slytherin green, ruffled panties. Harry not for the first time felt his lust inflame in his core. Luci was gorgeous, not even needing makeup to look more beautiful than most witches. Harry gestured for his mate to join them on the bed. As soon as Luci was within reach, Harry pulled him into a searing kiss.

 

The next morning, Harry slowly came awake as pleasure began making its way up his body from his crotch. His large member was slowly being engulfed in a warm wetness. Someone was also laying kisses and nibbles on his neck. As he could feel breasts pressed into his side, he knew Cissy was the one at his neck. His eyes popped open as he realized that that meant his male mate was the one pleasuring him with his mouth. “Luuciii” was pulled from his lips in a moan as the man in question swirled his tongue around a particularly sensitive spot. Silver eyes glanced up into his face, and Harry gasped at both the love and lust he saw in that gaze. Turning his head, he kissed Cissy fiercely. One hand went to tangle itself in Luci’s hair, the other reached up to cup Cissy’s breast. Harry ran his calloused thumb over her nipple causing it to pebble and stiffen. Trying to dampen his urge to buck up into the mouth around him, Harry bent his head and flicked a tongue over the sensitive nub. “H-harry!” Her voice made his core clench. He wanted to draw sound like that from her for forever. The hand that had teased her breast moved down to cup her wet slit. She gasped at his touch then proceeded to bite his shoulder as his fingers began to circle her clit.

 

“H-h-haaarrrryy!”

 

“Yes kitten?” He pulled back to look into her stormy blue eyes.

 

“N-need you…” She was panting, want and need evident on her face.

 

With a growl, Harry gently pushed Luci off of him before rolling over on top of Cissy. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he teased her entrance. She gasped as he slid slowly into her allowing her to adjust to his size. Looking beside him, he was amazed to see Luci fingering his hole. It was an erotic sight and Harry new that his inexperience would cause him to not last long. He began to move inside his Neko mate. Harry pulled back until he was almost out of her before plunging deep into her. He heard her whimper and moan in pleasure as he buried his face in her neck, nipping and sucking. His pace sped up as he felt her body begin to shake under him and just as she screamed her release, he bit down into the spot where her neck met her shoulder as he began to fill her. Some instinct had led him, and now she was forever marked as his. Lapping at the wound to seal it and make it permanent, he held her close as she came down from her high. Soon her eyes were lucid again and he gave her a light kiss on the lips. 

 

He was pulled away as he heard a whimper come from his other mate. Moving quickly, Harry tugged Luci into his arms and kissed him with renewed vigor. Luci was grinding into him and Harry was not surprised as his cock yet again showed interest. In a show of strength, Harry flipped them over then turned Lucius on his hands and knees. Harry shredded the panties before leaning down and nipping at those gorgeous cheeks. Luci gasped and mewled under Harry’s ministrations. Finally, Harry stopped teasing him. He spread plump cheeks apart before swiping his tongue across Luci’s perfect pink hole. Harry moaned at the taste. Being a submissive, Luci’s body produced a lubricant when aroused, to take his dominant mate. To Harry, it was the sweetest ambrosia. “Oh baby you taste divine” Harry dove back after his exclamation. Soon Lucius was quivering in need, and Harry decided it was time. He nibbled and kissed his way up his Veela’s back until he lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. He was able to last for quite a while this time, and Luci howled loudly as he sprayed warmth onto the sheets below him. As Luci clenched around him, Harry pulled him upright against his body and bit to the left side of his neck. Harry came once more as something settled in his Dracken. Both his mates were marked and they were his. He asked them to give him reciprocating marks as he wanted everyone to know he was taken too.  

 

Over the next few days, a new side to Cissy and Luci began to emerge. It seemed that without the stuffy confines of Malfoy Manor and Voldemort, they were able to let their creature sides out a bit more. It helped that Harry was younger and so they let out all the suppressed emotions and behaviours. Cissy was being quite mischievous, and Harry had spent several hours chasing her around the manor. When he finally caught her, he claimed her mouth while pushing her up against a wall. She had then dragged him into the closest room with a seductive glint in her eye. Harry had spent another hour slipping between making love and ravaging her gorgeous body. Luci was almost her opposite. Instead of flirting or making Harry chase him, Luci would find Harry in whichever room he was occupying. One such occurrence, found Harry at the kitchen table. Luci slipped into the room wearing a thong and thigh high stockings. He then slipped under the table and proceeded to pull out Harry’s cock and give a blowjob that left Harry grunting and growling. Harry had then reciprocated by pounding Luci on top of the table. 

 

Other times, Harry and his mates would just relax. They would cuddle together on a sofa as they all read. They also took picnics on the grounds or went swimming in the lake. Through all this Harry maintained his studies. He had his summer homework, as well as etiquette lessons from Cissy and Lordship lessons from Luci. He was determined to go back to Hogwarts better prepared than ever before. The rest of their time together was spent planning Draco’s party. They were all determined to make it a special event and were setting it up for the day after his actual birthday. This would allow Draco a chance to adjust if he came into his creature inheritance. The one dark spot came with the delivery of the Daily Prophet one morning.

 

**_Chosen One: Newly Proclaimed Heir to Merlin Seen Socialising with Dark Family_ **

_ Written by Rita Skeeter _

 

_ That is right darling readers. Harry Potter was seen by my own eyes just the other day. He must have recently had his 17th birthday as he had changed physically. Witches out there be warned, as he is no longer the awkward champion of years ago. He was spotted having lunch with the Malfoy family. When approached by his best friends, Harry flew into a rage revealing his Royal Dracken heritage. Our readers should remember Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley from past editions. The Weasley boy seemed ready to attack the Malfoy family. Lord Potter quickly relieved the redhead of his wand with a simple gesture. I must say it was quite the display of power. Miss Granger took on a posture of submission and went to move to Harry’s side. You might recall the apparent romantic entanglement between the two during the Tournament. When Miss Granger moved, Mr. Weasley went to grab her and found himself soundly stopped by the Dracken’s fist. Once he had fled, Harry returned to his meal with Miss Granger in tow. Hermione quickly began conversing with the Heir Malfoy, while our Saviour seemed enthralled with the elder Malfoys. This reporter watched in awe as the Boy-who-lived fed Lord and Lady Malfoy from his own plate! _

 

_ None of the group was approachable for comment afterwards. However, Ronald Weasley was found later on at a different location. The passionate young man had this to say. _

_ “Those Malfoy’s have done something to Harry. Everyone knows they are Death Eater scum. Then they somehow got to Hermione. She is supposed to be my girlfriend. She thinks she is some sort of creature and has mates. All those creatures are dark and don’t deserve to be wizards. They must be doing something to my friends.”  _

 

_ Harsh words, I know. So this reporter decided to do some digging. A little bird in the Ministry let slip that the Chosen One had indeed registered as a Royal Dracken of the Emrys bloodline. I also discovered that he had submitted a mate bond with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who are submissive Veela and Neko respectively. Lastly, it seems our Saviour intends to take his seats on the Wizengamot. What does this mean for the wizarding world? Is Lord Potter under some spell or potion? Stay tuned as I, Rita Skeeter, will not rest until all is uncovered. _

 

Harry growled as he set the paper on fire. He then apparated out of the building before anyone could say a word. He reappeared on the front steps of the Daily Prophet and quickly strode into the building. He took in the room as wixen of all types worked at desks lining the room. Finally, he came to a large desk just before reaching an ascending stairway. Behind it sat a witch, who would have been pretty, if she was not trying to copy a certain reporter’s style. Looking at the her nametag, Harry leaned over and offered his most charming, and disarming smile.

 

“Hello Catherine, I need a meeting with the owner and editor-in-chief. Are they by chance in the building?”

 

“Do you have an appointment?”

 

“No, but I am sure they will want to meet with the newest Dracken Lord.”

 

The witch finally looked up with eyes going wide.

 

“O-oh...umm...yes, right away. One moment.” With that she nearly tripped in her haste up the stairs. She returned momentarily with a portly gentleman coming behind her. The man spoke up.

 

“Lord Potter, w-what an honor. May I ask to the nature of your visit?”

 

“This would perhaps be best if we were to meet in private, Mr…?”

 

“Ah yes forgive me, my name is Bartram, Lester Bartram. Owner and chief editor of The Daily Prophet. Please follow me to my office.”

 

Harry kept the smile plastered on his face as he followed the man up the stairs. Once they are inside, Harry dropped the smile, cast a parselmagic ward and silencing spell on the door and spun on the man with a snarl. 

 

“Listen here. I have let you print article after article about me for years. Articles that slander and defame me. This time you involved my mates, my family. You have two choices, well maybe three. One, you apologise and sell me the paper at half it’s worth. Two, you don’t take option one and I use my immeasurable wealth to sue you into the dirt and buy you anyways. Or three, you try to threaten me in which case I rip of your limbs and shove you down those stairs. I should also let you know, that I know, at least one of your reporters is an unregistered animagus. She will be handled by Auror shortly. Would you like to join her as an accessory?”

 

Thirty minutes later, after a floo call to his Gringotts account manager, Harry was the new owner of The Daily Prophet. He quickly put everyone in the building, including the former owner under a draconic  _ Fidelius _ . This would make sure that none could reveal him as the new owner. He then walked down the stairs and proceeded to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Hello Daily Prophet. I am sure you all know who I am, and I look forward to meeting all of you. Quick order of business. Mr. Bartrum is no longer the owner of this paper and has three minutes to remove himself or be considered trespassing. Now Ms. Skeeter, you are fired. You also have three minutes to depart. Oh, and if you think of selling me out, I already placed everyone in this building under a  _ Fidelius _ with magic beyond your understanding. Lastly, this paper is going to become reputable again. You will work with facts and name sources. No more outlandish or salacious reports. I will be meeting with everyone to choose my chief editor as I go back to school in September. Whoops, nearly forgot, anyone else who is a unregistered animagus will register by end of the week or be revealed, fired and thrown to the Aurors. That is all. Miss Catherine you first.”

 

It took Harry the rest of the day to settle things at the paper. He kept Miss Catherine as a secretary but told her to choose a new role model for her look. Or better yet, choose her own style. He kept all the other editors and reporters and found one to be his editor-in-chief. A fierce looking witch, with a no-nonsense attitude, who seemed to grasp Harry’s plans for the paper. He gave her a raise and the office, stating he would be back to check on things at the end of the week. It was now midday and Harry missed his mates immensely. He sent off a missive to Amelia Bones, informing the Head of the DMLE of Skeeter’s status. Then with a triumphant smirk he popped away, ready to hold Luci and Cissy again.


End file.
